The present invention relates to electronic apparatus for presenting results or initiating actions on the basis of certain kinds of information involving, for example, large numbers of entries, modes of desired treatment, and the like.
The invention applies, in particular, to the following illustrative cases:
To analog systems in which the reading or magnitude of interest can have a variety of values over a specified range, for example, in the case of a volt meter;
To logic arrangements in which the presence or absence of values possessed by inputs produces one or a plurality of outputs, resulting in logic operations such as AND or OR; arithmetic or numeric operations; or real time operations in, for example, sequential systems;
To systems making use of logic elements, including software, that can be programmable or modifiable and often employ a microprocessor;
To a computer.
The first two applications mentioned above are specialized in the sense of having a single realization for a variety of situations.
The last two applications, by contrast, have a multiple usage, which results from program modification.
An apparatus that has a multiplicity of employments is of particular value because in can be used in a number of different ways with a limited number of components.
Unfortunately, two major difficulties are presented by equipment which makes use of programming:
Systems which employ a microprocessor require for each new employment a programming effort that requires highly qualified personnel;
Computers make use of highly sophisticated languages in order to achieve rapid programming which does not require any knowledge of the internal computer structure. As a result the cost of programming is appreciable and not always justifiable for a particular application.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to realize programmable logic apparatus taking into account data, instructions, inputs and outputs using apparatus that is easily programmed and eliminates many of the foregoing inconveniences. A related object is to achieve simple modification for different usages of the apparatus, using simple instructions that are easily learned by personnel with little knowledge of computer jargon.
Another object of the invention is to realize apparatus in which inputs and outputs are easily supplemented. A related object is to provide for more rapid augmentation of inputs and outputs than can be realized with conventional sequential programming of microprocessors and computers. Another related object is to achieve multiple treatments of information without interference among the informational constituents.